fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Eclispa
Personality Phoebe is a fire bomb waiting to go off. She yields no patience, and is known for her unquenched thirst for revenge, or for just holding grudges over mere insults, usually spiraling it downwards on her own due to her temper. She was always hot headed, even as a human. However as an Alpha Shadow she seemed to have taken it to the next level-Literally and figuratively. She feels no emotion, nor sympathy given her status as an Alpha Shadow, dare say enjoys inflicting pain and burning things and people around her. The only thing keeping her from incinerating other members of the Enlightened Eye being they’re what she needs for her “Grand Revenge”. Backstory Phoebe as a child in the Eclipsa household was often nicknamed “Alma’s shadow”. Like Alma, she had a temper and was a little spitfire, not passing a beat to chew someone out when they ticked her off. The difference between her and Alma however, was that Alma found an outlet and a reason to keep her temper leveled out, as Phoebe...simply spewed it as it went. Of course this aside, she wasn’t a bad girl. She loved her family, and even used her nasty temper to intimidate any bullies of her two younger siblings, including Lupa. Her passion...well. She never had a “true passion” or something to strive for. She WAS however, a good magic user. She even considered being a wandering adventurer in her later teen years. It’s a shame that sort of fate was doomed from the start, staring when her father,all the Eclipsa sisters’ inspiration, their fire in the dark...gone. She, like everyone else was devastated. She had no grip on her temper from there if she ever did before hand. Lashing out. Even trying to pick fights with her siblings, Alma included. This went on for months on end...until one fateful afternoon when she came back home. A horrible sight was before her. Her zombified father, chained to a chair,whilst the old family dog was dead with its face ripped off and eaten. Like the others, she was responsible for Lupa getting kicked out, screaming up till Lupa was running out the door, and even when they kept running… She was livid. An unnatural amount of anger resided within her. Whilst the others after time would calm down and simply became somber and depressed, she became more and more volatile and aggressive. She wanted revenge. Blood. Lupa’s blood. Eventually to the point when Evellii tried to help her feel better, she lashed out and struck them. She was too out of control, earning herself a boot out of the house. From there as she lived on her own, she saw...hallucinations. A being similar to her, yet far different. Far more dark looking. A being of fire..and power. They showed up before her more, and more...and more. Only she saw them. In her dreams. In her mind. Before her very eyes. They often persuaded her, trying to convince her to “Let them become one”. “We’ll have power” It said. “We shall punish and ruin those who oppose us.” “We can get our Grand Revenge…” All of this. It seemed..appealing to Phoebe, and her twisted mindset. So she accepted. And thus, she was reborn, as an Alpha Shadow. She as of now is associated with the Enlightened Eye as she goes out on her path for revenge and bloodshed. Lupa’s blood. Villain Info Phoebe as a human had an untameable desire for revenge towards Lupa for forcefully reviving their father from the dead, taking it to the extreme, the rest of the family when calming down and simply being depressed or bitter had to eventually abandon her. This and with her corrupted mindset only caused her to spiral down even further, to the point her own shadow came forth. First as mere “hallucinations”...then in dreams. Soon they hovered over her all the time. They offered to let her accept them. They would have power. They could achieve their “Grand Revenge”....She accepted, becoming an Alpha Shadow. A never ending flame of fury, burning all who come near her, an inferno of chaos and pain. An inferno out for revenge. Category:User Character Category:Enlightened Eye Character